


Lavi Is What?

by Animefan09



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Poor Allen Walker, Rich Alma Karma, Rich Kanda Yuu, Rich Lavi (D.Gray-man), Swearing, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own D.Gray-man nor the characters.Okay in Allen's defense he never really pay attention to signs on the streets, so how was he supposed to know that his boyfriend was crazy rich and very known in international waters. Kanda was being Kanda and said some things he wasn't supposed to say...again. Lavi is pissed at Kanda for opening his mouth and told Allen about his family. This was supposed to be a fun night out with the guys. Now, it's about rich and snobby people without a fucking care in the world around them...well except for maybe like two or four people.





	1. News

The shouts of laughter was heard throughout the small house of Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman's. The boys was getting together for a relaxing day and forgetting their worries for once. It was late autumn and the wind blew a crisp chilled air, and the feeling was nice and comfortable. Allen was wearing Lavi's old hoodie and curled up to his boyfriend. The red-haired man was laughing at Kanda's remark of his father, Tiedoll. Although, Allen was not amused by such comment. Alma, Kanda's fiance, was fidgeting by knowing full well what was Allen thinking about. White-haired man had scold written over his face and shake his head with disapproval of Kanda's behavior and mouth. Allen not having father in his life was always difficult for him, and not only that he had no mother figure as well. The only two figures he had was Mana and Cross. However, those two were totally different from fathers he has seen in his life. Mana lost his mind during his childhood, and when he couldn't take care of him no more, he was given to Cross to be taken care of. Cross was...well he was a man-whore. He had lovers during day and night. He barely had sleep during his youth, and Cross had so much debit that nothing ever work in the house; he was the one who payed those debits as well, never Cross he would hide until he finished paying the debit collectors back, and took care of the house while Cross was vacationing somewhere that only god knows where. Allen decided after he turned eighteen that he would go his separate way and leave that bad place for good. So, the fact Kanda is bad talking his father, which he was a good guy and did everything for this man, it pissed him off.

"Kanda, you know that he only thinks good of you, right? So, why do you talk shit about him all time?"

Now if Allen had a conscience, it would say: dumb ass, he's just stress out because of the wedding. But no he doesn't and that is when shit hit the fan. Lavi had a dread look to his face, and Alma rubbed his temples in utter exhaustion. Kanda scold grew deepen and gave him: don't-fuck-with-me-right-now-you-ass. But Allen held his grown and look straight head.

"Listen here, you fucking beansprout! It's been two months of planing a wedding and already I got shit hitting the fan and not going well! I don't want murder on that fucking list, so don't fucking go there with me!"  
"The name is Allen, idiot Kanda! By the way, if it's so stressful why don't you have a simple wedding at the park?!"  
"Because I can! Unlike you I have money! Alma has money! And Lavi has-"  
"KANDA!!" Lavi shouted with an uncharacteristic angry.  
Kanda glared at him for interrupting him but then widen when he realized what he said,"oh fuck...Lavi, er."  
Allen froze,"wait...Lavi you're rich?"  
Lavi stiffen his posture and glanced at him with a guarded look,"yeah, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because...I didn't want you think of me...any different from...well me."  
Alma looked at Kanda,"nice going, Kanda."  
"I really didn't think this through..."  
"Yeah, no kidding, Kanda." Lavi snarled at him.  
"Look, he was going to find out anyway. So, what's the big deal?"  
"I was supposed to tell him!"  
"Oh yeah? When were you going to tell me?"  
Lavi froze,"um...at the wedding..."  
Allen blinked,"really?"  
"Yeah, really."  
"Oh."  
Alma looked at Lavi with a curious look,"why at my wedding?"  
"Err, well my grandfather is going, so..."

Kanda and Alma eyes widen with shock. Grandfather Bookman never showed any interest of going to big events like a wedding or birthdays unless it was family related. Then that means...he knew about Lavi having a boyfriend. Now, Lavi was very known due to his playboy ways. He was the handsome, sexy bachelor that everyone knew and made the straight turn gay and gay turn straight. However, when Lavi meant Allen, it turns out not everyone knew who he was. So, Allen had no idea about Lavi's past and future; therefore, naturally, Lavi took advantage of that and explore the exciting unknown. He meant to play with Allen for awhile and leave him after, but he stayed because he fell in love and continue not telling Allen about his fortune and family. Lavi literally fooled around and fell in love, and he had no regrets...well except not telling Allen sooner.

Naturally, Allen would be confuse about the looks of his friends and boyfriend if he hadn't found out about Lavi fortune. Now though, he had a painful pit in his stomach and felt sick. He heard a little about Lavi's grandfather and is scared to death. All he knew about the man was that he's strict, very old, like hitting Lavi on top of his head when he calls him 'panda', raised Lavi, and his wife died fifteen years ago. But seeing his friends like this is very scary. They, especially Kanda, aren't afraid a lot of things, but if they were showing a face could bewared haunting angry spirits this means it could get bad if he wasn't liked by the old man.

"So, how did he found out about Allen?"  
Lavi sighed,"apparently, 'one of my fans' send a picture of me and Allen...and I guess it went viral."  
"Shit, let me see if it's on the internet."

Alma googled Lavi's name, and his eyes widen in shock. Sure enough there was a picture of Allen and Lavi laughing in the Black Order Cafe. They had a cake between that showed them sharing despite Allen's gluttony ways when it came to food. Both eyes showed warmth like a fire place rating off flakes of flame and smiles hold a thousands of clear diamonds. They both looked happy, and they are happy. Lavi and Allen been dating for five years, and no one knew except for Kanda and Alma. They had found out when they saw Lavi coming out of a supermarket together with Allen. They were holding hands and held groceries the other that were for Allen. Of course they confronted Lavi about it, and he begged them to not tell anyone or his grandfather for that matter. Naturally, they would tell everyone, but they couldn't because Lavi didn't tell Allen he was rich-very rich for that matter-and shocked the hell out of both of them when told this. So, they figured this time it wasn't a fling, and he was serious about Allen than his other relationships, if they could call them relationships. Anyway, Alma looked at the picture and see when it was uploaded, to his amusement the picture was from today at exactly 12 o'clock.

He laughed,"it's here, and oh look it was today when someone found out about your affair, Lavi.  
Lavi blushed,"oh wow, didn't think it was this serious."  
Kanda whistled,"fuck, when we announced our engagement the social media didn't went that BIG."

Allen got up and walked out of the house and into the porch. He needed to breathe and think everything that has happen in short amount of time. He looked at the puddle on the left of him and grimaced. He has very pale skin that look sickly, mercury steel eyes that had dark circles underneath, a somewhat decent jawline-but Lavi likes to say his jawline put the angels to shame-that made his face square but round at the same time, pointed nose that looks off to him, and there was his red angry branded mark on his face. He had gotten that scar when he was little. The priest that branded him thought he was a devil's spawn, his offspring, and cursed him forever. In a strange way, he kinda did; he always hated himself and the way he looked until Lavi came. Lavi even told him when they were dating for six months was this: "I only wanted to have fun with you, but I think I've fallin' for ya...so? How about we get serious?" That's what happen they got serious and started to go out more, texting more, made love to each other, living together, shared everything to one another, and all. He thought the curse was over, and the red star like scar was nothing but a bad traumatic memory that could be left unsaid. But now? It was back. Lavi was RICH, and he has deal with the world knowing who he was. He never saw himself attractive, yet he never cared about his looks until now. It was different when you knew two or five people knows what you like or complete strangers that forgets that you exist and continues their lives. Now, people know who he is, and that he's the-apparently-famous Lavi Bookman Jr.'s boyfriend.

Now, every little thing on his body and face matters, including his actions. No more going to bars and cheat at poker, drinking beers or cocktails with Krowley or Miranda, bar fights with Chaoji, or going to Lenalee for advice on life. All of that is going to be watch from stalkers, news casters, and stupid shit like that. Allen breathe in and out like his life depend on it like nothing before. If he was a teenager, he would end it all and let the great escape take him away. That was another thing he needed to worry about...his past. He told Lavi about his youth years, and Lavi looked horrified when he was telling his tale. He promised that he would be there from now on. He believed and even now, but it's not Lavi he's worried it's the world, and the world was never kind to people like him.

"Hey, Al?"  
He didn't look back,"yeah?"  
"Are you angry at me?"  
"At first...but...now."  
"What is it?"  
He felt Lavi's arms around him,"I'm scared and worried."  
"Allen...I told you before that I am never going to let anyone hurt you, no more never again."  
"I know," he croaked out,"they always win...those fucking nightmares."  
"I love you, and I am always here for you."  
"I love you too, Lav."

He felt a kiss on his temple and rubbing circles on his back. Warmth went through his body as if Lavi knew that if he did those actions it would send that feeling in his body. He relaxed in his arms and lean back and gripped his hands. Lavi swayed them in a slow motion and all was silent for them; however, they knew it was going to be rough in the future for both of them, but right now they were enjoying the silence and warmth rating off their bodies.

"So, you're grandfather knows, huh?"  
"Yep," he sighed.  
"So, does he know that you're living with me?"  
Lavi froze,"shit, I forgot!"  
He laughed.  
"Allen! It's not funny! He's going to waste me!"  
He laughed harder,"well, at the bright side he'll know that we sleep together."  
"Allen!"


	2. Holy Shit

{Wedding}  
No one said that life would be easy and then again no one will ever say: "oh, yeah. Did I mention I have a mother who doesn't know that I am bisexual, and an absolute jackass of a father that is never home?" Okay, maybe Allen wasn't nice to life on that last one, but hey can you blame him? Lavi put him in the dark of his family fortune to the point that this situation was absolute hell for him, and the fact that Kanda was enjoying this in the sidelines was pissing him off...again. Lavi was introducing him to his cousins, and all of them was...assholes, okay except for one of them. Her name was Miranda, and she was very sweet. She was clumsy with her words and actions, but she very kind to him and to others. She has a husband name Richard, and he was okay, he guess. Richard was distant in a way that could describe...well cheating. Allen saw the signs, and he seen the interactions between those two and could sense something was wrong with the picture. He didn't like it.

Anyways, Lavi was acting like nothing is wrong with his mother. However, Allen could see the bad vibes he got from her. One word would describe her was: bitch. He saw how she rolled her eyes when her sister would mention Lavi's new guest, which was him, and say: "it's a phase he's going through he would get over it quick like the last one." She would pretend like he wasn't there and say pretty much awful things about him and his relationship with Lavi. Allen was done with this bullshit. He wanted to meet Lavi's grandfather and be done with it all.

"Al?"  
"Hmm?"  
"My gramps is here."

Allen eyes widen with nervousness and shock. He quickly swallowed the steak that was in his mouth and turn around to see where Lavi's sight was. When his eyes landed on the elder man, he froze on the spot. Bookman was at least 4 ft. and 11 in. tall, if his math was right, had black make-up around his eyes, black-grayish ponytail that held high on his head, and wore traditional Chinese clothing that were pale blue with red trimming on the sleeves and black pants and wore small, black shoes, and top it all he has his hands behind his back when walking towards them. A singled word raced through his head: panda. Now, Allen understood why he was called old panda by Lavi. His make-up didn't help either...

Lavi snickered,"told, ya."  
"Shut up, shut up," he repeated over.  
Lavi chuckled and called out,"hey, old panda!"  
"Who you calling panda, you fool!"  
"Right, anyways! I like you to meet my boyfriend! Allen, panda, panda, Allen."  
"Hi." he said shyly.  
"Hpm! Don't listen him. You may just call me, Bookman."  
He smiled,"I never do, and I am glad to finally meet you."  
"Likewise. Lavi, Allen may I have a word with you?"  
"Yeah, sure. Why?" asked Lavi.  
"Just follow me, will you."

Both men followed the old man outside from the after party. Allen had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. Lavi just followed his grandfather as if nothing was suspensions happening right now. However, those thoughts were out of the window when he felt a hand wrapped around his. He looked up and saw Lavi's face filled with concern and worry. He gulped and knew something was definitely wrong if Lavi was showing his fears to him. They reached to the gardens and saw a dark figure standing next to the old oak tree. When they got closer, both saw it was Lavi's father and mother. They both turn upon hearing footsteps behind them.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"  
His mom spoke,"Lavi, enough with your foolishness."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Of all the people, you have to choose a person like him."  
"Excuse me?" spoke Allen.  
"We did a background check on you. We found out about everything. Bar fights, Marian Cross, adoptive father, and your so-called uncle."  
"Uncle? I don't have an uncle."  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not lying. I don't know what your talking about."  
"Well, let us shed some light on it for you," Lavi's father finally spoke up,"apparently, your 'uncle' is your real father, and he's alive. According to our sources, he committed murder and was sent to prison after you were born, and we had to confirm if this was true. So, we connected your guardian, Marian Cross. He said it was true what we had found, and even shared about you on your hobby, cheating at poker and getting in trouble with the mafia."   
"What hell?! Mom, dad you had no right going through his background!"  
"Lavi, we are only thinking of your best interest."  
"No! You only think of yourselves, and I was okay with that for my whole life. I was okay being raised by grandfather and everything else. BUT THIS IS TOTALLY BULL SHIT! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND DIGGING INTO PEOPLE'S PAST LIKE! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! Come on, Allen, let's g-" Lavi turned around and saw he was gone,"Allen!"

Allen hard sobs could be heard through out the empty room, and his body shook after every sob. He couldn't believe what had happen. The fact his real father was actually Mana's brother is...hard. However, the way he found out was too much. He heard the door to the room being open. He didn't look up and knew who it was. He didn't want to look at Lavi right now; all he wanted to do right now was to cry everything out. Allen felt a hand on his back that gave him comfort rubbing circles. It took him a few minutes to get his act together. When he looked up, he expected to see a mob full of red hair, but instead he saw a pair of brown eyes and black circles. His eyes widen.

"Bookman?!"  
"Hpm, you really think I'm heartless enough to let my future grandson-in-law to cry by himself?"  
"No but-wait grandson-in-law?"  
"Yes, that is what I said."  
"So, that means? You accept me?"  
"Yes, everyone has trouble past but doesn't mean it defines us. Look at Lavi's mother. She wasn't the richest person in the world until she meant my son."  
"Huh, guess that makes you four."  
"Hmm?"  
"Well, I meant the family and...there only has been four I actually like. Lavi, Miranda, Timothy, and now you."  
He chuckled,"good, and I like you too or else I wouldn't give you this."

Bookman took out the family ring that had big emerald in the middle, small cut rubies surround it, inside the emerald there was a upper case medieval 'B', and the band was gold. Allen eyes widen in awe and shock. He look at Bookman with look that read: are-sure-you-want-me-to-do-this? Bookman just nodded and walked out of the room with his hands folded behind him. Allen looked at the retrieving back and then looked at the ring with a confident look.

"Allen?! Where are you?!"  
He flinched and thought,"right, I left without saying anything."  
"Allen?!"  
"Over here, Lavi!"  
Lavi came in with a look of terror on his,"oh my god! Don't scare me like that!"  
"Sorry," he whispered.  
He sighed and relaxed next to him,"no, I'm sorry. I should've have known that they would do something like that..."  
"Guess, not all families are the greatest, huh?"  
"Tell me about it. Anyway, let's get out of here. I am so done with all of this bullshit."  
"One second, Lav."  
"Hmm?" he started to play with his boyfriends's hair.  
Allen got up and breathe in,"so, I talk to your grandfather..."  
Lavi's face paled, and he straighten up in the chair,"umm...what did he say?"  
Allen smiled,"he told me to do this."  
"What-"

Lavi stopped when he saw Allen down on one knee, and his breath stopped in his throat. His eyes widen in complete, utter shock, and his face flushed in red. In Allen's hands was the family ring that is given to the male that are deem worthy to take over. This means Lavi was next in line after the the old man was gone; also means he accepted Allen as one of them. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening right now. He felt tears in his eyes and didn't stop them from coming out.

"Will you marry me, Lav?"  
"Holy shit, yes!!"

He tackle Allen to the ground along with kisses on his face. Allen slipped the ring on Lavi during the kisses being shared between them.

Later, Kanda found out and cussed out Allen for ruining the spotlight on him and Alma while that was happening Alma gave Lavi a big bear hug of congratulations.


End file.
